


Missing

by Artabria



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen, Technically copy!lightning, the ones that the characters make at the end of Dissidia NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: One day, she starts to question her reasons to fight.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Awareness._

_Something is wrong_.

The thought is sudden, unbidden. She has fought many enemies since Materia summoned her and it wasn’t until now, surrounded by the crystal remains of her fallen foes, that Lightning asks herself one simple question: why is she fighting?

There are pieces missing in her memories, little empty spaces that don’t want to be noticed. There’s something there, a half-forgotten memory of fighting next to Spiritus’ champions.

Lightning remembers her anger at Materia when she first met her, of yet another god wanting her to do their job. Why hadn’t she defied the goddess?

**_Something is_ ** _**wrong**._


End file.
